Heated clothing can be used in sport activities, outdoor activities, and while performing outdoor work in a cold weather. Currently, multiple electrically-heated clothing items are available on market, including heated trousers, heated pants, heated jackets, heated gloves, heated vests, and others. One disadvantage of existing electrically-heated clothing includes lack of control or insufficient control over the temperature of the heating elements, which may cause discomfort to a user or even burns in some cases. Another disadvantage of the current electrically-heated clothing is causing high electromagnetic interference.